Hiroki Yasumoto
Hiroki Yasumoto (安元 洋貴; born March 16, 1977 in Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Black Blood Brothers (2006) - Cain Warlock *Black Butler (2008-2009) - Agni *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2014) - Agni *Black Butler II (2010) - Agni *Bleach (2011-2012) - Yasutora Sado *Durarara!! (2010) - Hiroshi *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Hiroshi (ep11) *KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! (2016) - Verdia *Natsume's Book of Friends (2008) - Susugi (ep2) *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Aotabō *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Aotabō, Fake Kurotabō (ep2), Garō (ep10) *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (2005) - Norma 01 (ep7) *Senran Kagura (2013) - Murasame *Sword Art Online (2012) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills *The Rising of The Shield Hero (2019) - Erhard *Tokyo Ravens (2013-2014) - Kakugyōki *Witchblade (2006) - Cop (ep1) 'Anime Specials' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2013) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Yasutora Sado *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Yasutora Sado *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Yasutora Sado *Inuyasha The Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) - Additional Voices *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo (2012) - Terrakion 'OVA' *Air Gear: Black Feathers and Sleeping Forest: Break on the Sky (2011) - Falco *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2014) - Agni *Black Butler II (2010-2011) - Agni *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Yuria (2007) - Underling *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2011-2014) - Watts Stepney *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2012) - Aotabō (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *Accel World VS Sword Art Online: Millennium Twilight (2017) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Asura *Bleach: Blade Battlers (2006) - Yasutora Sado *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Yasutora Sado *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Yasutora Sado *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Yasutora Sado *Dead or Alive 6 (2019) - Diego *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Wizard *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy: 30th Anniversary (2017) - Hassan *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Ringo Roadagain *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Ringo Roadagain *Jump Force (2019) - Kane *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Fu Xi *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Fu Xi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Han *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Han *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Han *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Code Phoenix, Watts Stepney *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Abram M. Ramzatt *Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment (2014) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills *Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment (2013) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills *Sword Art Online: Lost Song (2015) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2013) - Victor S Arseid *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2014) - Victor S Arseid *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - Black Alberich *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Black Alberich, Victor S Arseid 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Mason Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors